Konoha: The Hidden Land
by Noira Hikari
Summary: DISCONTINUE/AU/Gaara dan Sasuke yang sedang melakukan sebuah ekspedisi, tersesat di sebuah negeri yang tidak pernah ada di peta. Sebuah negeri yang sangat maju. Di sana mereka bertemu dengan Hinata, sang gadis buta yang menyelamatkan nyawa mereka./RnR please?


"_Apa kau yakin Sasuke? Ini sangat berbahaya."_

"_Tentu saja, aku sangat yakin. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau…takut?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak, walau matipun toh takkan ada yang menangisiku__."_

"_Baguslah, aku sudah tidak sabar."_

"_Aku juga, semoga kita berhasi__l.__"_

"_Hn__."_

"…"

**.**

**.**

**Title: "KONOHA: THE HIDDEN LAND"**

**Diclaimer: Thiex: Naruto MILIK saya *dilindes truk* **

**Masashi Kishimoto: sejak kapan gue ngasih Naruto ke elo? Kalo mau beli sono. *nah lho?***

**Warning: AU, gaje, OOC, typo(s), dan berbagai keanehan serta kekurangan lainnya.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : sepertinya romance, sedikit sci-fi, mungkin fantasi, masuk adventure g y? entahlah author juga bingung *taboked***

**A/N: Yosh! Thiex membawa satu fict gaje bin aneh lagi. Ini merupakan fict balas dendam setelah thiex harus hiatus beberapa saat untuk menghadapi UN yang melelahkan. Semoga kalian menyukainya. BTW Jangan pernah percaya dengan apapun yang ada di dalam fict ini. Karena semua hanya karangan author gaje ini seorang. Jika terjadi kesamaan dengan kenyataan maka itu hanya kebetulan semata.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

HAMBURG, JERMAN (5/4) sebuah penelitian yang dilakukan oleh pusat penelitian nasional Jerman telah menghasilkan sebuah pesawat SG-8697US yang memiliki kecepatan melebihi kecepatan cahaya dan dapat terbang dalam keadaan apapun termasuk badai, selain itu pesawat ini tidak perlu mengikuti arah angin seperti pesawat pada umumnya. Rencananya SG-8697US ini akan dibawa terbang menuju Amerika Serikat dengan jalur penerbangan yang tidak biasa yaitu melewati segitiga Bermuda.

"Pesawat ini telah dirancang untuk keadaan apapun termasuk melewati daerah segitiga Bermuda yang tidak pernah dapat dilalui pesawat manapun," ujar Profesor Uchiha Sasuke yang ikut merancang maha karya ini saat melakukan jumpa pers senin (4/4). Rencananya ekspedisi yang akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal 18 april ini hanya akan diikuti oleh professor Uchiha Sasuke dan professor Sabaku no Gaara.

.

_**~~ Konoha:The Hidden Land~~**_

_**.**_

"A..apa yang terjadi? Aku tak dapat mengendalikannya."

"Apa maksudmu? Cepat lakukan sesuatu, aku akan menghubungi markas."

"Sedang kulakukan."

"A..apa itu?"

_BRUAKKK_

"Kyaaaaaaaa…"

.

_**~~Konoha: The Hidden Land~~**_

_**.**_

Semilir angin menyapu lembut helaian rambut _indigo_ seorang gadis Hyuuga, sudah sejak tadi dia menikmati indahnya taman konoha dan keindahan ini semakin membuat sang gadis terpesona saat dia mendengar sapaan riang pemuda _blonde_ yang sangat disukainya beberapa saat tadi. Walaupun belum pernah melihat wajah pemuda itu, sang Hyuuga sangat yakin dia merupakan pria tertampan di dunia.

Perlahan gadis Hyuuga yang bernama Hinata itu menyentuh pipinya yang sedikit terasa panas akibat sensasi dari sapaan yang diberikan si _blonde _yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Naruto itu. Dia memang sangat menyukai Naruto, bahkan sejak pertama kali dia bertemu Naruto. Pria yang selalu riang itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang menganggap Hinata ada, satu-satunya orang yang menghargainya, dan pria itulah satu-satunya yang mau membagi keceriaan bersama gadis seperti dirinya.

Sekali lagi rambut _indigo_ itu bergerak ditiup angin semilir yang cukupmembuat Hinata masuk jauh kehayalannya, hayalan indah bersama Naruto tentunya. Walau terkadang dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pendamping yang baik bagi pria yang pantang menyerah tersebut. Apalagi mengingat keadaannya sekarang. Dia memang berasal dari keluarga yang sangat terpandang, berbeda dengan Naruto yang yatim piatu.

Tapi bukan itu alasannya. Alasan terbaiknya adalah karena dia merupakan produk gagal keluarga Hyuuga. Wanita lemah yang tidak dapat diharapkan untuk memimpin klan Hyuuga selanjutnya. Memangnya siapa sih yang mau dipimpin oleh gadis buta yang begitu lemah?

Sedikit mengingat kembali kenyataan membuat sang Hyuuga merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Harinya yang indah tiba-tiba luntur saat dia mulai merasakan genangan yang hendak turun dipelupuk matanya. Wajah cerianya yang memerah tadi sedikit berubah muram.

'_BRUAKKK'_

Hinata sedang mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan mengisi paru-parunya yang agak sesak ketika tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar sebuah suara seperti benda yang terjatuh dengan sangat keras di daerah yang sepertinya tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dengan sigap dia mengambil tongkatnya dan berjalan menuju suara tersebut berasal.

.

_**~~ Konoha: The Hidden Land~~**_

_**.**_

Gaara merasakan pening yang sangat dikepalanya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mencoba mengaktifkan kesadarannya. Mengingat sedikit demi sedikit yang dia alami sebelumnya hingga akhirnya seluruh indranya dapat bekerja.

Otaknya masih berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika dia mulai menyadari bahwa dia berada di tempat yang sangat asing. Dia mencoba menerka hingga otaknya mencapai sebuah kesimpulan, dia sedang berada dirumah sakit karena sebuah kecelakaan yang dialaminya bersama Sasuke mungkin beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dia mencoba memalingkan kepalanya yang masih terasa berat untuk melihat sekeliling berharap menemukan Sasuke, tapi nihil. Dia tidak menemukan apapun selain ruang kosong yang dipenuhi alat-alat yang cukup aneh bahkan untuk professor seperti dirinya.

"Ah…akhirnya kau bangun juga." Sebuah suara mendorong gaara untuk melihat kearah pintu masuk dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Apa ini mimpi? Atau aku sudah…mati?" Pertanyaan beruntun Gaara yang lebih seperti gumaman itu tidak ditanggapi oleh makhluk yang sekarang berjalan mendekat ke ranjang tempat gaara berada.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, gaara. Kukira kau tidak akan sadar setelah lima hari koma. Apa saja yang kau lakukan di alam mimpimu heh?" Terdengar sebuah suara dingin yang sangat dikenal gaara di pintu masuk, yang cukup membuatnya tenang.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya ini aku. Syukurlah setelah koma begitu lama kau tidak _amnesia__._" Dengan seringai yang telihat mengejek, orang yang disebut Sasuke tersebut memasuki ruangan berbau obat khas rumah sakit yang didiami Gaara.

Pria berambut merah yang sekarang terbaring lemah itu mulai merasa kebingungan yang sangat besar. LIma hari kah dia tidak sadarkan diri? Selama itukah? Dimana ini? Dan apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya? Entahlah otaknya pun belum mampu mencerna keseluruhan yang terjadi.

"Dimana ini? Aku belum pernah melihat rumah sakit seperti ini sebelumnya, dan… ke-kenapa anjing itu bisa berbicara?" Gaara melemparkan pandangan sekilas pada makhluk yang menyapanya lebih dulu tadi.

"Dia bukan anjing, dia robot anjing yang bertugas menjaga pasien di rumah sakit. Kita berada di Konoha, sebuah negeri yang sangat maju, aku sudah berkeliling dan kau akan terkejut jika melihat seluruhnya."

"Apa itu Konoha? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya." Sebuah nada kebingungan ditujukan Garaa pada sahabat _raven_nya itu.

"Bagaimana kau pernah mendengarnya jika negeri ini pun tidak pernah ada di peta manapun di dunia?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

**.**

_**~~ Konoha:The Hidden Land~~**_

_**.**_

Seminggu sudah Gaara berada di rumah sakit dan akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang. Tapi sebelumnya mereka diperintah untuk menemui Hokage -pemimpin Konoha. Lagi pula dia pun tidak tahu harus kemana setelah ini. Mengingat negeri ini sangat asing baginya.

Gaara dan Sasuke menuju kantor Hokage dengan sebuah kendaraan yang mungkin bisa disebut mobil atau apalah. Gaara tak begitu tahu namanya.

Dia masih sangat takjub dengan semua yang dilihatnya di sepanjang perjalanan. Sasuke benar kalau dia pasti akan terkejut dengan semuanya. Konoha benar-benar sebuah negeri yang sangat maju. Bahkan Amerika, Inggris, Jepang, maupun Jerman yang merupakan negara yang sangat maju masih belum ada apa-apanya. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi ini contohnya. Berbentuk seperti kapsul yang dapat dikemudi otomatis dengan sistem keamanan yang sangat tinggi dan terbang. Tanpa ban yang berputar mobil ini berjalan mengambang.

Belum lagi keadaan sekitar, tidak ada tanah kosong. Bangunan yang satu dan yang lainnya hanya dipertemukan oleh lorong-lorong yang tersebar berfungsi sebagai jalan raya. Banyak sekali robot yang berlalu lalang dijalan yang sepertinya khusus untuk pejalan kaki di sebelah kiri jalan raya yang juga berbentuk lorong. Seluruh bangunan menjulang tinggi hingga mungkin mendekati _ozon_.

Semua orang tinggal di tempat yang menurut Gaara seperti apartemen. Satu-satunya tanah yang tidak terdapat bangunannya adalah di sekeliling Konoha yang dibuat hutan serta bagian utaranya yang merupakan taman kota. Menurut keterangan Sasuke mereka ditemukan disana.

Dan satu lagi keanehan menurut Gaara. Diluar batas Konoha ini masih terdapat empat negara lain yang bernama Suna, Iwa, Kiri, dan Kumo. Keempat negara tersebut tidak kalah maju dengan Konoha saat ini. Dan satu hal yang membuat Gaara bingung adalah kelima negara maju ini tidak pernah ada dipeta manapun di dunia, dan tidak pernah ada satu orangpun yang menyebut-nyebutnya. Padahal untuk negara yang sangat maju kelima negara ini seharusnya sangat terkenal. Mungkin Obama yang notabene merupakan presiden Amerika akan merasa bahwa negaranya tidak akan mampu lagi menjadi negara _adikuasa _jika dia melihat betapa mengagumkannya Konoha. Mungkin Amerika baru akan seperti ini sekitar satu abad lagi.

Gaara menghirup udara di sekelilingnya ketika otaknya kembali mengambil satu kesimpulan. Mungkinkah dia masih berada di alam mimpi? Jauh lebih mudah memikirkan dia sedang bermimpi dari pada mengira -ngira dia terdorong oleh lorong waktu dan berada di masa depan, atau menyadari ada negeri dengan teknologi yang sangat berkembang tapi tidak pernah diketahui negara lain dari seluruh dunia.

Untuk meyakinkannya pemuda _stoic _itu mencubit lengannya sedikit untuk memastikan. Tapi dia bisa merasakan sakit, dan itu semua berarti dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Kita sudah sampai." Suara dingin Sasuke menyadarkan Gaara yang terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Gaara langsung melempar pandangannya kesebuah bangunan yang mereka tuju, kantor Hokage. Sebagai orang baru yang tiba di negeri ini secara tiba-tiba, mereka cukup mendapat perhatian dari para pejabat dan warga disini. Apalagi belum pernah ada yang tahu bahwa selain Konoha, Iwa, Suna, Kiri dan kumo ada negeri lain yang salah satunya merupakan negara asal Sasuke dan Gaara.

Mereka berjalan pelan memasuki gedung yang berada di tengah-tengah konoha itu. Begitu di dalam mereka disambut oleh sebuah robot yang memang ditugaskan untuk menyambut mereka dan menunjukkan jalan. Gedung ini memiliki banyak sekali ruangan. Entah ruangan apa saja, Gaara tak begitu tertarik.

"Permisi, apakah anda memanggil kami?" Sasuke mengeluarkan suara dinginnya sekali lagi ketika mereka telah berada didepan sebuah ruangan yang Gaara yakin adalah ruangan Hokage.

Kantor Hokage ini merupakan ruangan yang terletak di bagian paling atas bangunan dan sepertinya cukup luas.

"Ya, silahkan masuk. Aku sudah menunggu kalian."

Terlihat seorang wanita _blonde_ yang masih terlihat sangat cantik duduk disebuah kursi besar di dekat jendela kaca yang sangat besar. Mungkin berfungsi untuk mengawasi seluruh Kota. Tempat ini memang sangat stategis untuk mengawasi seluruh kegiatan warga.

Didepannya tengah berdiri dua orang bermata _lavender _yang sepertinya merupakan saudara. Yang satu perempuan berambut _indigo_ dan yang satunya laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua dari pada si _indigo _berambut coklat panjang yang diikat ujungnya.

Gaara dan Sasuke perlahan memasuki ruangan yang terang benderang itu. Terlihat seekor babi atau mungkin juga robot babi sedang duduk manis di samping meja wanita yang sepertinya Hokage itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang harus kami lakukan?" Gaara mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya dengan suara dinginnya yang biasa. Setidaknya dia sudah mencoba sedikit terbiasa dengan semua ini.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu lebih jauh dari mana dan apa alasan kalian kemari?"

.

_**~~ Konoha:The Hidden Land~~**_

_**.**_

Malam di Konoha sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti malam. Cahaya yang bersinar dari lampu-lampu jalanan maupun gedung-gedung yang ada serta keramaian kota meskipun hampir tengah malam membuat kota ini seperti tidak mengenal malam. Setiap orang hampir tidak mengenal tidur. Semua sibuk dengan urusan mereka yang sepertinya tak ada habisnya.

Tapi kota ini tidak seperti New york atau kota-kota lainnya yang juga tidak pernah tidur. Konoha jauh lebih tertib, rapi, dan damai. Tidak seperti kota-kota besar lainnya yang pernah dilihat Gaara, disini setiap orang saling menyapa dan mengenal. Masih terlihat jelas keakraban yang terbangun antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Setiap orang begitu ramah. Suatu pemandangan yang langka mengingat betapa majunya Konoha.

Membandingkan Konoha dengan 'dunia' Gaara yang terdahulu mengingatkan kembali betapa buruk kehidupannya yang dulu, betapa gelapnya jalan yang pernah dilaluinya, betapa menyedihkannya mimpi buruk yang selama ini dia jalani. Dia ingat bagaimana dia selalu memohon di setiap doanya, di setiap malam yang panjang agar dia dilepaskan dari beban yang selalu menghantuinya. Sekarang dia tersesat di sebuah negeri yang tidak pernah diketahui maupun mengetahuinya. Apakah ini suatu tanda untuk membuka sebuah lembaran baru dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi? Benarkah ini merupakan jawaban dari Tuhan? Entahlah, Gaara bahkan masih tidak dapat mengerti dengan semuanya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa sejak kecelakaan itu otaknya yang cerdas tidak dapat diajakn untuk memikirkan apa yang dialaminya.

"Mm..ano..ma-maaf mengganggu." Hinata terlihat telah berdiri di belakang Gaara sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

Gaara dan Sasuke memang tinggal sementara di kediaman Hyuuga hingga mereka bisa menemukan jalan pulang, atau memiliki uang untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru. Karena Hyuuga merupakan keluarga yang sangat terpandang mereka takkan mau menyerahkan Gaara dan Sasuke yang merupakan 'temuannya' kepada keluarga lain. Dan akhirnya Hokage pun menyerahkan mereka begitu saja.

"Ada apa?" Gaara menyahut dengan suara dingin yang biasa dia keluarkan, dia sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan dia bersikap dingin seperti itu, dan dia tidak tahu kapan dia bisa mengubahnya.

"A-ano aku hanya disuruh ayah untuk menanyakan apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Hinata masih memainkan jarinya dan kemudian menunduk.

"Tidak."

"Ba-baiklah kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu katakan saja."

"Hn."

Hinata menunduk sekilas dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berdiri di balkon rumahnya.

"Tunggu!" Tiba-tiba Gaara menghentikan langkah gadis Hyuuga itu, ketika dia telah hampir mendekati pintu.

"A-ada apa lagi?" Sedikit heran Hinata berbalik dan menghadap pria berambut merah yang memanggilnya.

"Apa kau yang... menyelamatkanku?" Meski terdengar agak ragu tapi Hinata dapat mendengar sebuah nada yang agak lembut dari suara Gaara.

"I-iya."

"Terima Kasih." Segaris senyum yang tak begitu terlihat menghiasi wajah _stoic _Gaara.

"Eh?"

"Sejak kapan kau buta?" Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Gaara yang sebenarnya pelit kata-kata itu.

"Eh?"

"Walau terlihat biasa saja, aku tahu kalau kau buta."

"Eh?"

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu tersinggung." Entah mengapa Gaara mulai menyadari kalau pertanyaannya mungkin saja membuat Hinata sakit hati.

"Eh?"

"Tak bisakah kau tidak terus mengucapkan 'eh?' padaku?"

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya bingung." Hinata kembali menunduk.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur." Gaara berjalan menuju pintu didekat Hinata dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya ketika secara tiba-tiba dia ingin mengajak Hinata berbicara. Sepertinya otaknya memang sedikit terganggu sejak kecelakaan itu.

**.**

**~~TBC~~**

**.**

**Kalian bisa kan bayangin gimana Konoha yang ada di sini? Pokoknya lebih canggih gitu lah. Bayangkan sendiri aja ya? masalahnya Thiex juga bingung. *di buang ke laut***

**Kalo bahasa apa yang digunakan Gaara dan Sasuke ketika masih di Jerman dan bahasa yang digunakan di Konoha anggap aja sama. Terserah kalian aja gimana mikirinnya, apakah mereka pake bahasa Jerman, Jepang, Inggris, Indonesia, atau bahasa apalah. Terserah kalian aja pokoknya, supaya cerita ini ga terlalu ribet. Thiex males mikirnya *digebukin reader*.**

**Oh ya, Thiex juga ga terlalu ngerti tentang teknologi alias rada-rada gaptek. Masalah penggambaran tekno yang ada Thiex minta maaf kalo ga jelas. Dan untuk kecepatan pesawat buatan GaaSasu thiex ga begitu ngerti juga. Yah reader ngerti-ngerti ajalah. Ok? *ditendang ke kutub***

**Satu lagi, masalah umur mereka, kalau misal Gaara dan Sasuke kan cerdas banget jadi sekolah 12****th sampai SMA di akselerasi jadi Cuma 8 th. 4 th SD 2th SMP 2th SMA. Masuk Sdnya umur 3th jadi lulus SMA umur sekitar 11 th. Baru kuliah ga tahu berapa tahun. Pokoknya anggap aja mereka dah Professor. Dan Umurnya sekarang 24 tahun. Hinata dkk juga sekitar itu. Tapi mereka ga akselerasi, kecuali Neji yang juga cerdas. Walau rada Imposibble, tapi berhubung ini fanfiction jadi suka-suka author kan? *dikubur hidup-hidup***

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
